


Maniobras de Escapismo

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott lo único perenne que hay son las verdades soltadas cruelmente. En la sinceridad no hay espacio para consuelos o bonitas palabras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maniobras de Escapismo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metanfetamina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Metanfetamina).



> Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Para Metanfetamina, y mi esposa, Tanit

**Maniobras de escapismo**

_"Y a partir de entonces, y durante una noche, esa chica se transformó en mi monstruo. Fue todo lo que un amigo tiene que ser: sincera. Y en la sinceridad nunca hay cabida para las falsas esperanzas o el consuelo" Capítulo 29: Vacío, Mortífago, Metanfetamina_

* * *

Abre las cortinas de un sonoro tirón, casi con furia, y deja que la luz inunde la habitación hecha un estercolero o poco más. Se repite, mientras camina, de un lado a otro, como si estuviera hecha una furia, que todos los hombres son iguales, que todos viven en chiqueros y son incapaces de ver más allá de su nariz. Al final, acaba posándose al pie de la cama, pensando que, después de todo no es un elfo doméstico y que no limpiará nada mientras espera a que Theodore Nott, más pálido de lo habitual, casi transparente, deje de tallarse los ojos y enfoque la mirada.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —pregunta, con la voz seca y rasposa.

Siempre tan cordial. Si Pansy no lo apreciara aunque fuera mínimamente, saldría pisando fuerte, sonando los tacones contra el mármol del suelo y azotaría la puerta para nunca más volver. Pero no, ha sido Blaise el que después de seis meses de mutis le ha mandado un pergamino con la caligrafía hecha al aventón que dice: «Ey, Pan, Theodore es cada vez más ermitaño, y cada vez está más deprimido ¿puedes hacerlo entrar en razón?» Sin firma, ni nada. Ah, el cabrón se la estaba pasando bien de vacaciones en Italia, pero ella estaba allí.

—Sacarte de tu desgracia —contestó, con la voz enérgica, gesticulando mucho, moviendo los brazos—. Joder, Theodore, esta vez que has superado, en serio… —chasquea la lengua, de mal humor ante el lastimoso espectáculo que ofrece el joven que intenta enfocar los ojos—. Dime, exactamente, ¿desde hace cuánto no pasas sobrio más de dos horas?

—Lárgate —es la respuesta de Theodore Nott, que entierra la cabeza en las sábanas.

Pansy taconea en el suelo, reafirmando su «No me voy a largar hasta que vuelvas a ser un ser humano normal, común y corriente». Bueno…, una parte de ella piensa que Theodore nunca va a ser lo que se dice normal… y lo más probable es que tampoco común. Es irónico que sea su mejor amigo. Quizá lo son porque ambos se llevaban tan mal al principio, que ahora se han convertido en maestros del arte de soltarse sus verdades a la cara, sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

—No me iré —sentencia ella y, por el tono, se asegura de que a Theodore le suene como a una sentencia de muerte lenta—. No hasta que salgas de esa cama y vuelvas a ser el Theodore Nott de siempre…

—Pansy, lárgate —repite él, con el tono monocorde.

—¡No me iré hasta que salgas de esa cama y te quites la depresión de encima! —finalmente pierde los estribos. Se le da muy bien, gritar, ponerse histérica, fruncir el ceño de manera que sus ojos se vean aún más juntos de lo que en realidad están—. Hay que verlo, en serio, ¿hace cuánto que no sales? —ni siquiera espera la respuesta—. No puedo creerlo, en serio, ¡Daphne sólo te tiró un anillo a la cara! —En ese punto se queda callada. Sabe que la frase que acaba de decir puede herir susceptibilidades, pero a esas alturas, y en esas condiciones, poco le importa—. Y quizá te grito… —continúa, dudosa—, ¡pero no es el fin del mundo!

—Pansy… —advierte él. A cualquier otro, el tono le suena peligroso. A ella sólo como una invitación a seguir jodiéndolo. No soporta verlo pudrirse en aquellas cuatro paredes.

—Theodore, sólo párate, no te puedes quedar entre las sábanas, acompañado de restos de alcohol. —Suspira y mira hacia la ventana. Es diciembre y el sol languidece tras las nubes, afuera el patio está nevado—. Daphne te tiró un anillo a la cara, pero el mundo da vueltas… —mueve la mano en círculo—, ¿lo ves? No se va a detener por ti.

Theodore Nott por fin se digna a salir de la cama. Está escuálido, como siempre, y sólo lleva puestos unos calzoncillos. Pansy, aun a sus veinticuatro años, desvía la mirada mientras Theodore se pasea por la habitación recogiendo ropa del suelo y empieza a vestirse con lo primero que encuentra. La mitad de su ropa es negra, así que Pansy supone que no debe tener muchos problemas para combinar todo.

—¿Feliz? —Él alza los brazos, mostrándose medio vestido, y esboza una sonrisa que más que sonrisa, se asemeja a una mueca maquiavélica de alguien que debería estar en un manicomio.

—Theodore… —Pansy habla con cuidado—, me parece que no estás bien.

—Estoy perfectamente…

—Me parece maravilloso que le mientas al mundo. —Ella cruza los brazos sobre los hombros, poniendo una mueca de suficiencia—. Conmigo no puedes. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo te ves, Theodore Nott? Jodido. En todos los sentidos… —ella se encoge de hombros y le lanza una pregunta que cualquier otro consideraría de mal gusto, pero según ella, la mejor manera de sacar todo lo que hay adentro, es exprimir el veneno y si es sin anestesia, mejor—. ¿En serio planeabas casarte con Daphne?

Theodore no responde. Ni siquiera un «lárgate» o un «qué mierda te importa». Según Pansy, van avanzando.

—Sinceramente, nunca me los imaginé casados… Ya sabes… aunque tampoco… —titubea un poco, al ver la mirada que Theodore le dirige. Una mezcla entre «cállate» y desolación total. No es fácil ver a Nott en ese estado. Finalmente, le dirige una mirada de pena—. Lo siento —suelta.

—Yo también —espeta él, con evidente sarcasmo—. Y no, no pensaba casarme con ella. No necesito firmar un estúpido papel para que me diga qué es lo que siento —termina, con la voz destilando veneno. Se queda mirando a Pansy y la mirada se le suaviza a su vez que en sus ojos aparece, lentamente, una interrogante—. ¿Por qué algunas relaciones no funcionan, Pansy?

Se muerde el labio antes de responder, antes incluso de que las palabras se ordenen en su mente para formar frases que tengan sentido. Descarta un montón de respuestas de un ramalazo y al final, lo único que sabe con certeza, es que no tiene ni idea de cuál es la respuesta a la pregunta de Theodore. Y eso responde, con la mayor franqueza que puede.

—No lo sé, Theodore, no lo sé. —Se vuelve a morder el labio, esta vez con más fuerza y al final, tiene el valor para agregar algo más—: A veces me gustaría saberlo… para poder arreglar las cosas.

Theodore Nott amplía la sonrisa.

—¿Hablamos de ti o de mí? —le pregunta.

—¿Crees que aún estoy dolida, deprimida?

Él se encoge de hombros, dejando en claro lo poco que entiende de mujeres y de sentimientos. Ella suspira, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en aquel desastre sin forma y vuelve a la carga.

—Theodore, Draco se casó hace dos años con Astoria, hace cinco que no estamos juntos. Sigo viva… —alza los brazos, dejándole ver a Theodore su vitalidad. Él la calificaría como «irritante» vitalidad—. Y… Theodore, hay cosas que simplemente no funcionan, porque nada es para siempre. Y es una mierda, lo sé. Te esfuerzas porque alguien te quiera, por construir una relación a base de confianza, la cuentas tus secretos a alguien… —se encoge de hombros—, y un día parece que eso ya no vale nada. Desaparece. A veces de un golpe, a veces poco a poco. Es la vida y apesta, pero no voy a dejar que te pudras aquí, ¿estamos?

Theodore Nott alza una ceja y le devuelve la mirada. Esa mirada a Pansy le hace creer que no ha oído nada, que se divierte ignorándolo, y que al final toda la saliva que está gastando sólo va a servir para que Theodore Nott se provoque un coma etílico o algo parecido. No ha probado el tabaco porque no lo tiene a la mano. Y, además, no le responde, sólo le dirige la mirada y a Pansy eso la irrita. Porque aun cuando está comunicativo, es complicado averiguar que deprimente pensamiento es el que pasa por su cabeza.

—Theodore…

—Nadie te pidió que vinieras y demostraras tu altruismo, Parkinson —espeta él.

—¡Oh, por Merlín, señor deprimido "me regodeo en mi más absoluto dolor porque el mundo es una mierda", resulta que me preocupo por ti! —grita Pansy. Gritar es una de las cosas que se le da bien desde que pronunció su primera palabra—. ¡Sí, Daphne Greengrass te abandonó, no sé la razón y no me importa tampoco! —exclama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. ¡Pero es que no es difícil adivinar por qué cualquier mujer te dejaría, si tiene que aguantar tus lúgubres pensamientos!

Theodore la detiene antes de que llegue a la puerta y pronuncia dos palabras enormes. Montruosas. Que no pronuncia ante cualquiera, o más bien, ante casi nadie.

—Lo siento —y después de eso decide intentar entender lo que probablemente le desgarra las entrañas preguntándole a Pansy por sus propias experiencias—. ¿Así se sintió cuando… cuando Draco te dejó?

—No —responde ella y frunce el ceño—. Para mí fue un alivio. Porque ya no funcionaba, porque no iba a llegar a ningún lado. No todas las relaciones se parecen, por Morgana… —Lo mira, fingiendo desconcierto—: ¿Estás seguro de que no te dejaron caer cuando eras pequeño? Tanta incomprensión a los sentimientos de los demás es imposible, Nott.

—Pansy… —empieza él, con el tono de advertencia con el que calla a Davis, a Blaise, a Draco y a todo bicho viviente. Pero a ella no, eso se le ha olvidado. Que le importa muy poco cuán peligroso sea el tono que él esté usando.

Oye el ruido impaciente de sus tacones en el suelo.

—Theodore, me parece maravilloso que estés triste —observa la cara del chico y siente ganas de dejar escapar una carcajada cuando ve su cara de desconcierto—, sí, eso tienes. No te estás muriendo, se llama tristeza… —finge examinarlo con los ojos—. Quizá también desesperación, desolación… Ya sabes, todos esos malos sentimientos. No puedes enterrarte en ellos.

—Pansy… —parece que es lo único que sabe decir, joder—. Me hubiera gustado que funcionara —admite finalmente con la voz seca, sin inflexiones. Le ha costado sacarlo de su sistema—. Que Daphne fuera un ente perenne en mi vida… —suspira y la joven es consciente de que no lo ha visto suspirar de esa manera muchas veces en su vida—. Pansy, creo que la cagué.

Ella asiente, solemne.

—Hasta el fondo.

—¿Cómo lo voy a remediar?

Ella no responde. Él aun la tiene sujeta por el brazo. Pansy se pasa la lengua por los labios, parpadea nerviosa ante la pregunta.

—Theodore, no todo tiene solución, pero… puedes intentarlo.

Triste consuelo.

Theodore, que parece que lleva días nadando en el sinsentido, jala a Pansy hasta así y la abraza. O mejor dicho, intenta romperle las costillas con saña. Porque eso no se puede llamar abrazo. Y a pesar de que ella es mucho más bajita que él, entierra la cabeza en su cuello. No dice nada porque no necesita decirlo. Pansy a veces tiene esa extraña virtud de entenderlo sin palabras.

—Pansy…

Su voz se rompe en la última sílaba. Ella casi siente la desesperación que la impregna. Tiene ganas de decirle algo más, cualquier cosa, intentar animar al chico más lúgubre del planeta, pero antes de darse cuenta, resulta que sus labios se han unido. Ella lo empuja por el pecho, con fuerza y se zafa de aquel beso al que no sabe cómo ha llegado. No le grita ni le estampa toda la palma en la mejilla. Respira varias veces y luego lo mira. Con toda la tranquilidad que puede, que le queda, habla:

—Así no solucionarás nada.

Habla jadeante. Pero Theodore hace lo que siempre ha hecho con las palabras que no le importan: deja que reboten en sus oídos, como si nada y vuelve a atraparla, y la besa otra vez, consciente de que la primera vez se entregó primero a aquel beso y luego reaccionó. Y la segunda vez hace lo mismo. Se deja llevar y mientras los labios de Theodore bajan por su cuello, ella vuelve a la carga.

—Sólo lo arruinarás más… —ataca, sin darle cuartel, ni siquiera cuando lo tiene aferrado de la espalda y le está clavando las uñas como si tratara de arrancarle la piel—, y no soportarás mirarme a la cara… y no soportarás mirarte al espejo… consiente de lo que…

—Joder, Pansy… cállate de una vez.

Pero ella tiene toda la razón del mundo, siempre la ha tenido: si sigue no soportará mirarla, consiente de lo que han hecho, consciente de que ella no se ha negado. Las posibilidades de que todo aquello termine bien son mínimas, pero no le queda otro remedio que agarrarse a ellas mientras tironea la blusa de Pansy y siente su piel contra la suya.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 27 de enero de 2014_


End file.
